Seven Holy Souls trilogy, book 1 : Past
by Daimeryan Rei
Summary: (AE) Yugi, Ryou and Malik are destined to fulfill a prophecy; they have to find their dark halves, the other sides of their soul, in order to save the world from total chaos and destruction, and before the Shadow Games are fully unleashed.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Trilogy of the Seven Holy Souls : Book 1 : Past (1/?)  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Pairings: mention of Mariku (Yami no Malik) x Akeifa (King of Thieves Bakura), forthcoming friendship Atemu & Yuugi, Ryou & Akeifa (King of Thieves Bakura), Malik & Mariku (Yami no Malik)  
Genre: action, adventure  
Summary: (Ancient Egypt) Yugi, Ryou and Malik are destined to fulfill a prophecy; they have to find their dark halves, the other sides of their soul, in order to save the world from total chaos and destruction, and before the Shadow Games are fully unleashed.  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is copyrighted to Takahashi Kazuki.  
Author's notes: First YGO fic, don't kill me. I refer to Yami no Bakura in this fic as "Akeifa" (fanon name by lack of his real, given name in the AE arc). Canon events are butchered and twisted to fit my evil plot. Main characters are around 18-20 years of age. Gratuitous use of artistic licence, tidbits from history knowledge and online dictionairies. Feedback is greatly appreciated, and reviews make me write faster :).

Mutou Yuugi _Yugi  
_Yami no Yuugi/Atemu _Pharaoh Atemu  
_Yami no Bakura/ Touzouku-oh Bakura (King of Thieves Bakura) _Akeifa _(this fic only)  
Bakura Ryou _Ryou  
_Ishtar Malik/Marik _Malik Ishtar  
_Ishtar Isis _Aishizu  
_Yami no Malik _Mariku  
_Mazaki Anzu/Téa Gardner _Téana  
_Jounouchi Katsuya/Joey Wheeler _Jouno  
_Kaiba Seto _Seto  
_Odeon/ Rishido _Riishid_

Key:  
--------- scene change

-------------------

The young woman rose from her kneeled position, carefully balancing the reed basket of freshly washed linen on her head.  
"Mnemorose! Come on, sweetheart. We're going home." She motioned the child, who had been playing on the river bank with some sticks and mud, to stand up and follow her.  
"Mommy! Wait!" She turned around to walk over to her youngest son, thoughts already with the chores that awaited her at home; fold the laundry, sweep the floor, prepare dinner. The sudden gurgling sounds made her look up and scream at the same time her son did. Two tentacles rose up from the river, stirring up a flood of water, and reaching for the child.  
"Mnemorose!" She hurried forward, reed basket forgotten. A nasty tentacle wrapped itself around the boy, water overflowing the dry land. The body of the creature in the river started to show itself, larger and more hideous than the woman could ever imagine; a mass of dark green scales and teeth. Her maternal instincts made her assault the monster head-on, but she was flung back by the other tentacle and landed meters away on the sand.  
"No!"

A flash of blinding light tore through the sky, followed by a howl of pain. The sounds and lights were deafening and blinding her and she tried to get up, to search for her son. Something screamed- it must've been the monster, for the scream was nothing of this world. The howling send shivers running down her spine, and she was startled when her child was suddenly pressed to her chest. Quickly she embraced her son, sinking to her knees, uplifting her head to thank her rescuer.  
Her watery eyes grew wide. In front of her stood a… man, holding an emerald staff with a jewel embedded in the top, clad in dark purple flowing robes, the robe of a wise man, a priest, a magician, power surging all around him. With her son firmly in her embrace, she threw herself onto the ground to bow for him. A swish of wind told her he was gone; but the fierce image of his slanted blue eyes and the determined look on his pale face, framed by lavender colored hair, would stay with her forever.

--------------------

The streets of Thebes were crowded in the early morning and Ryou had to be careful, waving through the mass of vendors, slaves, commoners and farmers, clutching the fragile papyrus scrolls to his chest. He jumped aside to let a rather burly vendor with two camels pass, and excused himself when he almost tipped over a basket-maker, curled up in the corner with stacks of prepared reed. Ryou was one of the very few apprentices of Azzamehmid, the old scribe who taught the art of reading and writing to those who were to be accepted in the clergy. Priesthood wasn't something the young man envisioned to be his life goal- he'd rather learned about the legislative culture to become a judge. It was, however, a privilege to learn how to write, and it was granted to him because of the last will of his father. Ryou missed him every day and even though it wasn't the Pharaoh's fault that he disappeared on a field campaign, the young white haired man wished that his father wouldn't have climbed the ladder of society- so he'd be still alive today.

He adjusted the hood of his misty gray cloak and checked the scrolls. People would still point and look at him when they saw his white hair and pale skin; quite an exclusive sight in the capital city, where the majority of the population was fairly tanned and black haired. His Syrian ancestors were captured during a war, and lived for generations in slavery until Ryou's grandfather managed to buy himself and a few of his relatives free. His son, Ryou's father, even succeeded in gaining a certain social status; that's why Ryou now was on his way to become an educated man in service of the royal administration. Pharaoh Akunamukanon had been a man with a strict sense of fairness and justice; the same traits he passed on to his son, the current reigning Morning and Evening Star, Atemu.

"Wait up, Ryou! Ryou!"  
Thoughts interrupted, he halted in mid-step and turned around, a surprised smile on his lips. He would recognize that voice anywhere.  
"Yugi! What are you doing outside?"  
The short young boy that ran up to him held a tight grip on his dark cloak and skidded to a halt in front of him, taking a minute to catch his breath.  
"It.. it's important. Grandfather needs some more _senetjer (1) _and you already left…"  
"More? You're sure?" Ryou smiled fondly at his friend. Because of his uncanny resemblance to the almighty Pharaoh, the ruler of Upper and Lower Egypt, Yugi had to be careful when he was outside. There was no telling what could happen if a royal guard caught him and imprisoned him for 'impersonating the Pharaoh'. Yugi was aware of these rumors of the alikeness, but he couldn't tell if it was true because he had never met the Pharaoh. The mere thought of a commoner like him meeting the Almighty Sun and Star would be preposterous. They often mused about how it even was possible for two people to look alike, certainly with Yugi's distinctive traits. His black spiked hair held crimson red tips, and the few bangs framing his face were of a sun golden color. It was even more conspicuous than Ryou's hair.

"Yes, please. Make sure you get the eucalypt kind… his coughing is getting worse." Yugi fumbled in the pockets of his cloak to dig out some coins. Ryou's heart pained when he saw the worried look on the face of his friend; Yugi's grandfather was exceptional old for Egyptian standards, and the man was getting weaker and sicker by the day. He sincerely hoped Solomon wouldn't die on a short term; he was all Yugi had. Ryou shared his tragedy of not having a family; his own mother and younger sister when he was just a little kid himself. Yugi lost his parents also at a very young age, and their bond even strengthened when they discovered they shared another native country than Egypt and their descent from slaves.  
Yugi still panted, renewing his iron grip on the cloak. Even though he 'only' resembled the Pharaoh in facial features, he covered up his entire body to make sure nothing was visible to the public. His _shenti (2)_ came to his ankles, while Ryou's reached mid calf. Ryou held up the cloth with an embroidered girdle his sister had made for him, a few weeks before she died; even though it was worn and a bit torn, he'd rather die than to replace it.

"I'll make sure to stop by the vendor," Ryou said, relieved when he saw Yugi's face lit up.  
"Thank you! He needs it so bad."  
"I'm stopping at Malik's today, do you need something from him too?"  
Yugi smiled at the thought of the blonde Egyptian, currently an apprentice of a goldsmith. In contrary to Yugi and Ryou, Malik was a born and bred Egyptian, with his extremely sun bleached blond hair as a striking feature. He derived from an old, extensive family that held up ancient rituals and traditions, reveling in their past and current positions as guards of the Pharaoh's tombs for centuries. Malik and his elder adoptive brother Riishid were, as far as he knew, the only ones to break free from the smothering obligations of the family, but it wasn't something Malik talked often or too fond about.  
"No, but give my regards to him when you see him. Ryou…"  
Yugi eyed the papyrus scrolls Ryou was holding and sighed. "It's just that… never mind."

Ryou put his hand on his shoulder. "I'll teach you everything I learn, Yugi."  
"I know, I know, it wasn't meant to hurt you. I'm sorry, Ryou. I want to live so badly, and not to be locked up inside, being afraid that someone would see me. What's the chance of being born exactly resembling the Pharaoh?" He dimmed his voice when he spoke the last sentence.  
"You know, Yugi, some people believe that every person has someone exactly looking like him or her walking around."  
"You're sure? You mean… that someone with the same face as you is around here somewhere?" He quickly looked to the left or right. Ryou laughed heartily.  
"Not here- somewhere. You know… somewhere. Never mind, don't give it a second thought, Yugi."  
"I don't mind that I look like someone- it shouldn't have been the Pharaoh."  
"Fate," Ryou answered and patted his friend at the shoulder again. "I have to go now. The scribe won't appreciate it if I'm late."  
"Just imagine, someone resembling yourself. Do you suppose there would be someone looking like Malik, too?"  
"Let's hope not, he's vain enough as it is," Ryou joked.  
"I'll tell him you said that."  
"Get back to the house."  
"Have fun at the scribe," Yugi said. He winked. "And don't forget about the incense."

Ryou watched his friend backtracking to their house, the dwelling they shared with Yugi's grandfather. He shook his head in sadness; Yugi wasn't the kind of person to be locked up in a cage; his friend deserved to live his life to the fullest. His bright eyes, his never wavering hope and optimism were a great contribution to Ryou's own life. He looked over his shoulder. The royal palace dominated the view; the huge pillars reaching towards heaven, the long sphinx avenue compassing several miles, with the proud statues guarding the gates of the palace. There lived the personification of the _Sun of God Dragon, Ra (3)_. How would life be if you were a man, ruler and god in one? Ryou pressed the papyrus closer to him. He really had to hurry. He ignored the shiver running down his spine, and he wrestled himself through the morning crowds.

-----------------

The very same Sun of God Dragon Ra, the almighty Pharaoh, was cranky- very cranky. In the wee hours of the morning he had already thrown half his breakfast plates to his servants, ripped a few pillows and bed sheets and impatiently called out for his High Priest.  
"Seto! Seto, where are you?"  
"I'm right here," the immensely tall priest answered, swaying into the room as if he had all the time in the world. He was the cousin of the Pharaoh and the only one who got away with his fairly informal attitude towards the most powerful man of Egypt. Pharaoh Atemu had already been dressed in his usual attire; a shenti reaching a little below the knee, held up with a blue and white striped loin pendant, a sleeveless shirt, and a dark purple cloak flowing around his shoulders, completed with the appropriate jewelry. Atemu was wearing a golden headpiece with the Eye of Horus in the middle, golden filigree earrings, and golden bracelets on his upper and lower arms, even his ankles were donned with jewelry. Out of all this gold, there was one piece that stood out significantly; an upside-down pyramid, also sporting the Eye of Horus, dangling from a golden chain on his neck.

"What's with the tardiness?" Atemu fidgeted with the -again, golden- piece of jewelry that upheld the purple cloak.  
"New sightings of monsters, my Pharaoh. It's getting severely out of hand." Seto made his voice sound as he was announcing tea time. The High Priest was fond of his own theory that the display of emotions was highly overrated; he himself had almost perfected a stony, placid expression on his face. Despite these efforts, Atemu usually needed only one look at his deep blue eyes to determine the mood of his tall cousin. Seto was dressed in his official priest robes; a shenti that almost reached the floor and was held in place with a loin pendant similar to Atemu's, in the colors of the Pharaoh; light blue with a white, embroidered border. He wore the same sleeveless shirt with an embroidered, golden ankh and a woolen cloak in the same, beige color as his shenti. His outfit was completed with a light blue cap, completely covering his hair, adorned with golden decorations. Atemu sighed.  
"Where?"  
"Left bank of the Nile. The monster almost got a child."  
"What kind of monster? Who took care of it?"  
"It had tentacles and was green colored. The woman was too distressed to get a good description." Seto snorted. Atemu often wondered why Seto insisted on his stony, unmoving attitude- he knew his cousin was concerned about these increasing monster sighting reports.  
"Mahaado send his magician after it."  
"Good, good."

The servants had cleared out of the room when the High Priest, one of the most valued counselors, had barged in, leaving a decanter filled with diluted sweet wine on the mahogany desk. Atemu picked it up and poured himself some in a goblet, ignoring his cousin. He rubbed his temples.  
"There's a heavy storm coming."  
"We're not in the rain season yet," Seto remarked dryly. Atemu glared at him.  
"You know what I mean. This is the twenty-third reporting and we're not halfway the season yet. The reports are becoming more frequent, and those monsters seem to be more and more on the aggressive side. I haven't heard of any monster taking a child before."  
"We don't know what causes these monsters to appear and why they appear. Atemu…"  
The Pharaoh stared at him. Seto might be his cousin, but there were boundaries. He cleared his throat.  
"Pharaoh, we do what we can to find out more about the monsters and their sightings. I still think…"  
"I know what you think and I think," Atemu interrupted him, crimson eyes glaring, "that we don't need our nation to be in panic. We need to suppress the rumors, assure everyone that everything is under control, and meanwhile getting to the bottom of this. If the nation is in unrest, our enemies will see the perfect opportunity to attack us. I don't wish for a war with Syria or Nubia. Again."  
"My Pharaoh, it's obvious that we can't solve this on our own. We need help from outsiders, though I loathe to admit it."  
"We'll handle this on our own. There's no need for our neighbors to know that a nation like Egypt can't handle their problems. Who were you to suggest anyway? I haven't heard of any other nations reporting about threatening monsters."  
"There must be someone behind it," Seto growled, ignoring Atemu's question. "These monsters don't appear on their own."

After a short silence, Atemu rubbed his temples again.  
"When is Shimon ready?"  
"Another hour, or so. I don't believe he bears more news about the monsters. I'm very curious if he has proof of the existence of this so-called Shadow Realm, though."  
Atemu took a sip of the wine. "Aishizu was very adamant about its existence. I trust her and her foretelling powers enough to believe in this Shadow Realm." Absentmindedly, his fingers trailed down towards the heavy golden pyramid and clenched the object.  
"Blah blah blah," Seto answered bluntly. "Nobody ever heard of this Shadow Realm, and nobody knows what to do about it. They're all-"  
"Enough," Atemu interrupted him. He put the goblet down. Seto had a major distrust towards anything that he couldn't see or touch; it had taken all the Pharaoh's and the rest of his advisors' willpower to convince the High Priest that these sighted monsters were very real to begin with.

"Any news on the desecrators of my father's tomb yet?"  
Seto cringed. Atemu wouldn't be happy.  
"Rumors have it that it was the King of Thieves."  
Atemu almost crushed the goblet. "Well, of course it was the King of Thieves! There isn't a single theft or robbery in this city that won't be attributed to him!" He took a deep breath.  
"It bothers me that we don't have any information about him. No one knows how he looks like. That bastard robbed my father's tomb blind and we don't even know how he looks like!"  
"My apologies, Morning and Evening Star," Seto responded. "We have increased our efforts, but if the King of Thieves doesn't want to be found.."  
"He won't be found. _Sharmute (4)_!" Seto only raised his left eyebrow when hearing the curse word.  
"He's long gone." Atemu waved with his hand. "Keep your eye on the black market. Distribute a list with a description of the artifacts. If there's something on the market that matches a description, we can possibly trace it back to him."  
"What about the monsters?"  
"Have Aishizu report to me, maybe she's foreseen something. Gather the other priests as well, except for Mahaado, he'll be tired. I'll talk to him later." Atemu sighed.

Seto stood in the room, unmoving, arms crossed in front of his chest.  
"Well?"  
"Well what? I gave you orders…"  
"What aren't you telling me?"  
Despite everything, Atemu chuckled. "Nothing escapes you, does it?"  
The High Priest motioned to the decanter with wine and Atemu proceeded to fill two goblets. Without further words, Seto went to sit on the other reed chair.  
They sat in comfortable silence, sipping the diluted wine. Atemu picked at the bowl of fruit and ate some of the grapes. He normally was never this agitated.  
"It's just too much. Sometimes it's really too much."  
Seto remained silent, patiently waiting for his next words. Atemu was thankful that he could speak up freely in his cousin's presence. His face softened, showing the true features of the hardly eighteen year old boy… no, young man, he really was. So young and already burdened with this great responsibility of ruling one of the world's most important nations- Atemu knew he wasn't an exception. He had studied the history of his ancestors very thoroughly and he knew everything about the previous Pharaohs, sometimes gaining a throne at mere child's age. At times like this he severely missed his father. He touched the golden pyramid shaped object again. It's familiar weight soothed him; it was from his father, who insisted that he wore it every day, as the token of the Pharaoh's power.

Seto still didn't speak; his thoughts were with his own father, Akunadin. The man had been mad in his attempt to overthrow the Pharaoh in favor of his son, paying the ultimate price- his life. It was no secret that Akunadin had great knowledge of dark magic and he had played a significant part in the creation of certain Items, including Atemu's golden pyramid, that held supernatural powers. Seto didn't believe in those powers, of course- not even when his father was alive and continued babbling and bragging about it. The man himself also held a magical Item; a golden eye, but it had disappeared after his death. No one knew where it was and Seto didn't care; he never agreed with his father's plans anyway. He'd rather be a High Priest and an advisor than on the run for the royal guards. It didn't bother him that it could've been him, wearing all the Pharaoh's attributes and titles.

"How come it bothers you today?"  
"I… I don't know, really. I have faced worse problems, wars even- and yet… " Atemu sighed again. "Shimon talks about something he calls the Shadow Realm, about God Monsters… roaming the world as we know it. It feels like I'm walking on a very thin line, and smacking right into a wall."  
"Shimon is getting old," Seto said, derisively.  
"Do you doubt our most experienced advisor?"  
"I'm starting to. Admit it, Atem- Pharaoh. The things he claims are really to fantastic to be true."  
"That's the same thing you said when the first sightings of monsters were reported," Atemu answered, chuckling. "Do you want to take back your words once again, High Priest?"  
Seto snorted, but didn't answer. He took a sip of the wine and reclined in the chair. The sun had set and a golden ray shone into the room, flashing over the pyramid.

"The Millennium Puzzle." Atemu looked down on the puzzle dangling from the golden chain on his neck- the absolute proof of his power. Akunamukanon had given it to him with the strict order not to break it, no matter what. He didn't know why.  
"The diaries and the notes my father left me aren't very helpful. All I know is that the first monster sightings happened during his reign, and that he and Akunadin had some golden Items forged. All of his and my priests and advisors - you, Shimon, Aishizu, Mahaado, Karim, and Shaadi-" Atemu paused before he continued, "don't know a thing either. Nobody knows why he had seven golden Items made, why Akunamukanon took the Puzzle and your father the Eye. Nobody knows where three of the remaining other five are, or even what the Items do."  
"The Tomb Keepers might know. They have guarded the Pharaoh's tombs for centuries!"  
Atemu shook his head. "The Ishtars are divided in their own family, and you know I don't want to ask their eldest son."  
"The murderer," Seto whispered, but quickly composed himself. "There must be another Ishtar who might know.."  
"Unfortunately, he's the only one with the extensive knowledge about the Items. I'm not going to fall on my knees for him."  
"My father's notes are a madman's folly," Seto returned to the subject at hand. "I can't make heads nor tails out of it. The only thing I can distinct is that the Items can be combined or need to be combined to face the monsters or to seal this Shadow Realm."  
"I really wish they left us more directions," Atemu said dejectedly, fondling the pyramid again. "We know our fathers worked together on solving this whole Shadow Realm problem, but something must've happened…"

"My Pharaoh," a soft, but determined woman's voice floated through the room. Atemu smiled.  
"Aishizu." He knew better than to ask her why she was in his room without being properly announced. Her personal servant, a young girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes, Téana, held up her robes. Aishizu was the keeper of the Millennium Tauk, one of the few Items where the location was known of and worked in the favor of its holder.  
Atemu appraised her. "You look upset, Aishizu. Is there something you want to tell me? Something you saw? Tell me, Aishizu."  
Without answering, the Priestess lifted up her hands at the same level as the Tauk, which shimmered slightly.  
"I've seen death and destruction, my Pharaoh. It's time for the Seven Holy Souls to come together, otherwise the world will die as we know it."  
"What?" Even Seto raised his eyebrows. Aishizu, the epitome of calm and composed behavior, started talking frantically.  
"A coarse of events has been set in motion since you accepted the Millennium Puzzle," she said and she shook her head. Téana touched the upper arm of her mistress, confused by her behavior.  
Aishizu looked up, with tear in her eyes. "We're in for a very tough time, Pharaoh. A tough time that's going to demand sacrifices from us, and giving nothing but sadness and torture in return. I've seen blue skies, red blood and golden hate. I'm sorry, so sorry." She turned around and ran away.  
Téana stood dumbfounded- she had never seen the Priestess act like this before.  
Atemu's mouth had fallen open when he saw her ran away. He stole a quick look at Seto- the tall Priest snorted, as always the last one to believe in predictions or legends.

"My apologies, my Pharaoh," Téana said when she gathered her wits. Atemu shook his head.  
"It's not your fault, Téana. I can clearly see you're not used to this behavior either."  
Téana fumbled with the sleeves of her shirt. "My Pharaoh, forgive me for speaking so freely. I noticed that the High Priestess has been a little bit absent as of lately. She was a bit distressed the last few days, but never… never like this."  
"I guess she has seen something with the Tauk that's indeed very shocking. I'll talk to her later, Téana. Why don't you go after her, to see if she needs anything. Report to me if she's no longer upset."  
The girl bowed for him and went away.  
"What do you think?" Atemu addressed his cousin. Seto stood up from the chair and cleared his throat.  
"I have to go back to my duties."  
"Go ahead." Atemu knew that this was Seto's way of saying that he needed some time to think. He didn't misinterpret the determined look on Seto's face. No matter how much the High Priest ridiculed or belittled the powers of his fellow advisor, there was still a hint of fear and respect on his face.

-------------  
Footnotes:  
1) _Senetjer _: incense  
2) _Shenti _: the type of dress most of the people wore in the New Kingdom. It's mostly used to indicate the loincloths, resembling kilts, they wore. The length of these kilts varied from short (above knee) to long (calves or ankle height), and were wrapped around the waist and held in place by a belt or girdle. Often supplemented with a sleeveless shirt or a long robe.  
3) _Sun of God Dragon Ra _: I know that's not the official name of the God, but the name of the Egyptian God Card in the anime (Japanese version). I just liked it this way and the God monsters will come to play a part in the fic as well.  
4) _Sharmute _: very crude word, meaning "bastard".


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimers, author's notes and information on pairings and the fic, please read chapter 1.

---------------------

The lone traveler patted the neck of his sandy colored horse and grinned. "Just a few more miles. Aah, I can't wait to sleep in a decent bed again."

The horse snorted in response, longing for a nice, dry stable itself. The trail was hardly recognizable, but Akeifa (1) had been here before and he had an excellent memory; he only needed to see things once to remember it for the rest of his life. He clacked his tongue, encouraging the horse, getting bored of the steadfast, though monotonous travel. His maroon red robe with white borders on the sleeves was large enough to cover the two protruding packs, strapped behind him on the horse's back.

Whistling a non-particular tune, his thoughts went back to his recent looting. He'd pilfered some priest's tomb and had hit a veritable gold mine- he couldn't wait to show off the pendant he looted to Mariku. He grinned, and the scar on the left cheek on his face crinkled. It'd almost cost him his left arm, but that was the exhilarating danger of robbing tombs. He lived for the excitement of disarming traps, of outsmarting those snotty priests who tried to come up with new thief-discouraging systems. He lived for the challenge of unearthing an artifact, the physical rush when stealing artifacts, or planning a new heist. This one had been particularly difficult. Mariku knew much about artifacts; he was the right person for information. Akeifa grinned again.

"One more hill, horse." The animal obeyed and slowly arrived at the top, providing a wide view of the valley. Akeifa looked down apprehensively- the Ersh'Alaam oasis had just been a simple resting place, in hands of the esteemed Ishtar family for centuries, until the eldest of the sacred tribe of Tomb Keepers evicted all of his family and turned the place into a fortified stronghold. It was but one of the many traditions and rules Mariku Ishtar had broken.

The white plastered settlement came into sight. After separating from his underground living family, Mariku had build the first three-story house on his own, adding defensive walls with a massive gate, stables and other buildings for cookery, crafts and animals for the people he enlisted in his service. Akeifa grinned, thinking of his friend. Mariku had established a nice reputation and business as a tradesman, but that was just the surface. Lots of people knew Mariku operated outside every known law, but few knew what and how exactly he was doing.

Akeifa noticed a third stable for camels and horses under construction- business really was going well for his Egyptian friend. He couldn't wait to show him the golden trinkets he acquired; if there was one man who could get an excellent price for them, without any trace backtracking to him, it was Mariku. The gate was open, and two burly guards looked up at him. One was about to say something, but he was cut of by a loud voice.

"_Effendi (2)_ Akeifa!"

Akeifa waved at the corpulent man coming towards him. He let go of his reigns and climbed off the horse.

"Bobasa! _Sadik (3)! _So good to see you."

"_Mualli (4)_ Ishtar will be so glad to see you again! It's been so long." Bobasa grabbed Akeifa by the wrists. "Welcome! You look great!"

"Thank you Bobasa," Akeifa said and threw his backpacks at him. "Take care of that, will you?"

Bobasa bowed. "I'll make sure that your rooms are prepared, effendi." He straightened himself and snapped with his fingers. Another servant approached Akeifa.

"Effendi, this way."

Akeifa followed the servant to a guestroom in the main building, already reveling in the cool shade of the hallway. Traveling through the scorching desert had tired and him. He pulled his maroon red cloak together and flicked his chopped, shoulder length, white hair aside. The servant motioned for him to take place in the waiting room, mentioning he was going to get some water. Akeifa heard voices coming from the adjacent room, one of the three reception rooms of the house, and peeked through the separating screens.

"And it's imperative that you tell me," he heard the low, clipped voice of his friend. Two young boys stood in front of Mariku, who was shielded from view; one with raven black hair in a ponytail and locks framing his face, one with short pointed brown hair. They both two wore light gray cloaks, carefully masking their clothes. Spies, Akeifa had no doubt about that, and probably from the Pharaoh's palace. Mariku was infamous for having spies everywhere. The two young men took a bow and where about to leave, when Mariku motioned a scribe to come over. The elderly man gave the two a piece of papyrus; they would get their payment back in town. They finally left the room, passing Akeifa and he gave them a second look, out of an old, die-hard habit.

The servant had returned with two recliners of ice cold water and motioned Akeifa to walk in front of him.

"If you please, effendi…"

He had hardly stepped into the room when Mariku noticed him.

"Akeifa!"

"Mariku! Long time no see, you dog!"

"Shut it, rat!"

Laughing, they embraced each other. Mariku was in full "master and commander" dress, as Akeifa liked to call it: a shenti that reached mid-calf, with a pleated sleeveless shirt, held in place by a loin pendant in the colors of the Pharaoh- light blue with an embroidered white border. Combined with a hooded robe and a dark purple cloak that reached the floor and wearing extensive jewelry - five bracelets in a row on both arms and ankles, and bracelets on the upper arms and a heavy choker on the neck, all solid gold -, Mariku Ishtar surely was impressive. His long sun bleached hair, almost white in certain strands, stuck up in various angles and his lavender eyes rested on the thief.

Why Mariku still wore a loin pendant in the colors of the same Pharaoh he hated was a riddle to Akeifa, but he didn't comment. He knew the reasons why the eldest Ishtar hated the Pharaoh, just as he had his own reasons to hate him. _Kuru Eruna. _His revenge wouldn't be forgotten.

"How are you?" Mariku pulled him closer, and patted him on the back.

"_Ana kowayes (5)_," Akeifa answered, returning the embrace with all his strength. Mariku smelled of the sun and spices, a scent that was almost intoxicating to Akeifa. The thief inhaled deep.

"It's been so long," he said, and knew better than to expect an affirmative answer. It didn't annoy him, but sometimes he was a little bit irritated by the lack of response from the blonde Egyptian. They didn't have an official relationship and Akeifa didn't want commitment in any form- but once in a while, it would be nice to hear that he had been missed too. He squashed the thought. The King of Thieves did not do any sentiment.

Bobasa entered the room with a golden tray filled with drinks, placing it on the low wooden table.

"Effendi, Muallim Ishtar," he said, motioning towards the drinks and a small, decorated bowl with cut figs. They both took a seat, while the corpulent servant awaited further orders.

"Word on the street has it that you were looking for me?" Akeifa said. In his short visit to Thebes, he'd heard several rumors that the eldest Ishtar son requested his services.

"Hopefully the word on the street wasn't too loud," Mariku answered dryly, picking up a fig.

"Well, the vendor was pretty loud. You could hear him far outside of town."

Mariku snapped with his fingers and Bobasa immediately came closer. "Have our market contact replaced." The large man didn't bat an eye.

Akeifa took a sip of his beer. Anyone in the service of Mariku Ishtar knew what happened when he -or she- was sloppy or made mistakes. The vendor was too conspicuous and, literally, too loud- he'd signed his own death warrant by flaunting around too much. Akeifa made no illusions though; no matter how fond Bobasa was of him, the man would kill him in order to protect his master, Mariku. He sipped the last of his beer. He still had difficulties discerning whether how much of Bobasa's fat was really muscles. The man probably was a lot stronger than he looked. He decided not to occupy himself with that right now.

"I don't do business well on an empty stomach, you know that."

"You're just in time for lunch. Bobasa?"

"Everything is ready," the burly man bowed. One of the _gaddams (6) _approached Mariku and took the heavy purple cloak and the hooded dress of him, leaving him with the more comfortable shentiMariku turned around to show him the way, and Akeifa's eyes were immediately drawn towards his back- the thief's eyes spotted the golden object tucked in the upper band of the loin pendant immediately. It was hard to miss because of its size, this strange object- a rod of some sort, tipped with a golden sphere with winged tips and the Eye of Horus in the middle of the sphere.

"What's with the gold back there?"

"A part of the business I want to discuss with you. We'll talk a bout it later, after lunch."

Akeifa's mind raced back to the pendant he'd found in the tomb, donned with the same eye, and patted him mentally on the back for tucking it away. He had no doubt Bobasa would search his packs, but he was sure the man wouldn't find the double pouch, carefully hiding the artifact. His clever thief's intuition connected the two items together- there were too many similarities. Maybe they came from a certain lot of items, and Mariku wanted to collect them?

Akeifa smiled. He would found out soon enough, but first the idea of lunch appealed to him more.

He followed Mariku into the large dining room, where the gaddams just finished setting the table. Bobasa walked towards the windows and opened one of them for a refreshing breeze, then shoved a chair backward for his master.

At the snap of his fingers, the gaddams started serving drinks and food; sweet wine, fresh beer, raw olives, several types of bread, goat cheese, dates, and for Akeifa a portion of raw meat, coated in warm honey and sprinkled with lots of herbs. Exactly as he liked it and he barely refrained from tearing into the meat. Mariku crumbled a piece of cheese on his plate and wrinkled his nose.

"Tell me why I stomach this from you."

"Because you need me," Akeifa answered and dipped the meat juices up with a thick slice of bread, slurping for extra effect. Being a vegetarian was probably the only tradition of his family Mariku maintained in his life.

The blonde Egyptian accepted a small glass of wine, put it down in front of him and enveloped it with two hands before putting it onto his lips and taking a sip. They didn't talk much while eating; it had been a long time for Akeifa since he had a proper lunch. After the last female servant put down a bowl of roasted nuts and assorted sugar coated snacks, Mariku reclined in his chair and Akeifa, not minding much about his table manners, yanked a raw onion from the table and started eating it.

"Only the best for you," Mariku said and Akeifa grinned.

"So… how about that business of yours?"

"We'll talk in my quarters. Are you finished?" Mariku stood up.

Akeifa threw the last bits of the onion on the table. "Finished for now, but have your servants ready to cook up some more, for later."

"You heard him," Mariku addressed one of the servants and was answered with a deep bow. Servant girls bustled about to clear the table and sweep the floor. Both men walked through the large hallway, Akeifa putting up some extra strength to keep up with Mariku's large stride.

Bobasa accompanied them and opened the large wooden doors of the room and closed them behind the Egyptians. Akeifa was curious. He knew Mariku made sure that 'business' always was discussed in a separate room, but this was his own, private antechamber. This business was obviously very important.

He took a look at the mass of papyri, strewn all over the mahogany table, while Mariku gave orders to Bobasa. Carefully, he peeked at the ancient books and a leather-covered bundle of scriptures, all tucked together. He knew Mariku came to stand behind him, and he withdrew his fingers.

"Pretty important, I'd say. What are you up to?"

"Have a seat."

Akeifa took a seat opposite Mariku and frowned when his friend pressed some of the scriptures in his hands.

"You know I can't read."

It was Mariku's turn to frown. He'd had an extensive education before he severed every tie with his family, and though general education was free in Egypt, not everybody was in the position or had the possibility to make use of it.

"It's about the Items. What do you know of them?"

"Nothing but that the Ishtars have the most extensive knowledge of them."

"Pretty smart, Akeifa."

The thief suppressed his irritation. Sometimes he just couldn't get a grip on the way of thinking of the eldest son of the once sacred Tomb Keeper tribe. Mariku's mood swung most of the times from one extremity to the other, and often a bit too unpredictable to Akeifa's taste.

"There are seven Items, forged by the late Pharaoh Akunamukanon and one of his High Priests, Akunadin." He cleared his throat. "The purpose of these Items are unknown, except for the Puzzle, that's worn by the current Pharaoh, Atemu. It's believed to hold the power of the Pharaoh, whatever that means."

"Take a look at these." Ignoring his answer, Mariku gave Akeifa a wad of papyri with drawings on them. The thief leafed through the papers, his keen eye memorizing each and every one. It were drawings of golden objects; an eye, a large scale, an upside-down pyramid, an ankh-shaped object, a necklace of some sorts, and-

"This is the one you're carrying around," he pointed out. The drawing of the sphere with the winged tips mounted on the large stick of gold was too easy not to notice. Mariku didn't answer, so he went on to the last picture. Akeifa took great pride in not showing any surprise or reorganization. The last drawing was of the pendant he looted from the unknown tomb; _his _pendant with the triangle in the middle, the five golden prongs and the Eye of Horus in the center.

"Seven drawings," he muttered, "seven… Items? These are the Items?" He'd never suspected his pendant to be a part of something great.

"Scales, Eye, Puzzle, Tauk, Ankh- I want you to return these Items to me," Mariku said as if he was ordering a new glass of wine. "I have the Rod myself, and the one you're looking at is the Ring." Akeifa pretended to study the pictures, while he urged himself to remain calm under the scrutinizing gaze of his partner in crime. He'd die before admitting that sometimes Mariku's gaze was creeping him out; those pupil-less, lavender eyes, with even more hate and anger in them than in his own. His hand went to the right, fumbling around for his drink. He took a sip of the fresh, cool water.

"You were right- these Items were forged by the late Pharaoh and one of his High Priests. They're the same Items who were guarded by the Ishtars; or better yet, were supposed to be guarded by the Ishtars."

"What happened?"

"You know what happened," Mariku snarled. "When I broke up with the family, I took the Rod. The Tauk, or necklace, is wielded by the only High Priestess of the Pharaoh, Aishizu, also an Ishtar- far acquainted, I believe. I guess she must've taken it when the family broke up or when she got her vocation for Priestess."

"How come these Items are so scattered? Do you have any more information or details about the locations of the Items?"

"Some are in the Royal Palace- and one hangs on the neck of our almighty Pharaoh himself. A real challenge for the King of Thieves."

Akeifa looked up, lips drawn into a snarl. He didn't like it when his title was pronounced in a mocking tone of voice- especially when it came from Mariku, who already had the infuriating habit of clipping every word. He also didn't like it that Mariku didn't give him straight answers, and had evaded another one of his questions.

"And?"

"Your payment," Mariku said and before Akeifa noticed the movement, the taller Egyptian threw a leather pouch to him. It landed hard on the table top, unmistakably clattering with gold.

"So.. this for the return of all the seven items?" Akeifa weighed the pouch. He didn't show the surprise on his face, but the bag was pretty heavy, probably filled with enough coins to buy his own mansion.

Mariku shook his head. "This for the return of each item. One pouch for each item."

Now he was unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. "What?"

"You heard me the first time." Mariku said. He shifted in the chair and when he moved his head a little, some strands of his hair shifted too and Akeifa noticed again something gold, a small object resembling a brooch, pinned on the border of Mariku's sleeveless shirt. The thief didn't like it- it was already pretty difficult to fathom the blonde Egyptian, but now he felt like he was even more left in the dark than usual.

"What's with the Items? What am I dealing with?"

"I'm studying the scriptures as it is, but there's much to learn, much to discover. Apparently, the Items were forged to ban or to control power, but I don't know what kind of power exactly. Unfortunately, Akunadin went mad and was put to death for his treason, and Akunamukanon died too early to execute the plans. His son, Atemu, hasn't got a clue about the working or the purpose of the Items either, but I think I can figure it out- one thing where being an Ishtar finally comes in handy."

Mariku eyed Akeifa carefully, who took a sip of his water again. "Oh, and something about opening the Gates of Hell and another thing called the Shadow Realm, but nothing more."

If it wasn't for his quick reflex, the thief would've spit out all the water over the table and the priceless papyri.

"Wha- what? You're going to open the Gates of Hell?"

"Of course not." Mariku drummed with his fingers on the table. "What am I supposed to do when Hell is unleashed on this world?" He leaned forward, grin on his face, lavender eyes glistering. "We're talking power here, real power, my friend, power beyond the Pharaoh's! I have to study more and learn of these scriptures to figure it all out, but I tell you right now- it's something really, really big."

He shoved some of the papyri out of the way and leaned even closer. Tapping on the pouch with his slender fingers, he looked Akeifa right in the eye.

"This gold is enough to get comfortably settled. Remember, you get this much gold for each and every Item you bring me. Think about it, Akeifa. You can buy your own mansion, train your own successor... retreat to a more calm life, after you've struck a final time, as the King of Thieves."

Akeifa hesitated. The prospect of that much gold lured to him, but there was this small voice in the back of his head that told him to get the hell out and leave Mariku Ishtar in the _wadi3_ where he had buried himself.

"If you think that robbing the late Pharaoh's tomb was an achievement, then robbing an Item from the living Pharaoh will be an even more magnificent performance! Of course, when you get captured, we deny any relations to you- and if the Pharaoh doesn't kill you, I will." Mariku spoke soft and slow, but loud and fast enough to understand. "You can think it over, but don't take too long."

He weighed the leather pouch once again. Even though he was the King of Thieves, Akeifa had never let himself be blinded by gold before. The greatest, more satisfying part of any deal he struck was the exhilarating adrenaline rush of the upcoming theft; the preparations, the challenge, the fulfillment. Gold was nice, but if it was impossible to get the Items… he started to grin, crinkling the scar on his left cheek. The King of Thieves had never considered something impossible before. He let go of the pouch.

"Okay, I'll think it over. First, there's something else I want to comfortably settle," he said and rose from his chair. Mariku showed a little bit of surprise, that fast enough became comprehension when Akeifa walked up to him, stripping of his cloak in the process and placed his hands on his chest. Immediately he leaned forward to grasp their lips in a bruising kiss. Akeifa buried his hands in Mariku's long, sandy hair and deepened the kiss.

"After a good meal and a business deal-" he snickered about the little rhyme - "there are other matters to attend to."

"It's been too long," Mariku murmured and yanked at the belt of Akeifa's hooded robe.

"Too long," Akeifa repeated and he shoved in one single fluid movement the shirt over Mariku's head, almost tearing the fabric. The sight of the golden neck choker and bracelets on the upper arms of the Egyptian turned the thief on in more ways than one; he almost dragged Mariku out of his chair to the floor.

"Bed… room," Mariku croaked, yanking on Akeifa's hair and sending shivers over his spine. The thief started working on the loin pendant while Mariku half-carried, half-dragged him to the room adjacent to the antechamber, crashing chairs and a desk in his path.

Footnotes:

1. Once again, this is how I'm going to refer to Yami no Bakura in this fic, as his name is too obvious Japanese for the setting of Ancient Egypt. I think it was thought to be his real name for a while, but it turned out to be a fanon name, as Takahashi never revealed the 'true' name of our beloved tomb robber. I do not claim to have thought up this name myself.

2_. Effendi _: it's in fact a title of respect in Turkish, meaning "sir", but I liked it.

3. _Sadik _: very informal way of saying "friend"

4. _Muallim _: Egyptian for "Master" (of the house)

5. _Ana kowayes _: I'm fine

6. _Gaddam _: servant


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?" Ryou wandered into the store, lowering the hood from his head. There weren't any customers and Malik Ishtar and his adoptive brother Riishid were his friends, who knew about his white hair anyway. _"Masa'a alkair (1)!"_

"Ryou! _Ya aziz (2)! _Over here!"

Malik shoved a thick curtain, separating the store from the workshop, out of the way and closed the distance between him and Ryou by taking the latter in an embrace.

"So good to see you! You've been to Azzamehmid?"

Ryou nodded. "It was a bit boring, but he's a great teacher."

Unlike Yugi, Malik was more of Ryou's height so he didn't need to look down. The Egyptian's blonde hair was an unique feature, but combined with his lavender eyes and the excess of golden jewelry he always wore, made him really stand out. Malik had a lavishly use of kohl, not only around the eyes, but also a typical line that went a little bit over the cheekbone. Ryou had never asked about the origin of those lines; he just assumed it came from some ancient tradition of Malik's family- the one he wasn't talking about. Despite his striking features, Malik was just a commoner, working as an apprentice goldsmith, together with Riishid. Ryou knew that it bothered Malik, but he didn't know exactly how much- he knew about the hopes and dreams of his long life friend, and those didn't compass working at a hot furnace in Thebes. Ryou was far more moderate with his ambitions, and even though Malik made a pretty composed and calm impression, there was something simmering under his bronze skin; smoldering, waiting for the right spark to ignite.

Malik eyed the bags Ryou was holding. "You went shopping?"

"I had to stop by the temple to get some more incense," Ryou answered.

"Yugi's grandfather?"

Ryou nodded again. Malik hopped onto one of the benches and shoved some tools of his trade aside.

"I can ask my sister to pray for him or to consult her Tauk, you know."

"I'm sure Yugi'd appreciate it, but Solomon is an old man and frankly… though I don't want him to go, he's had a good life. He's at the end of his line now, and there's nothing we can do about it. The only thing we can do is to relieve the daily discomfort. The incense alleviates his coughing, so…"

"How's Yugi doing?"

"He doesn't want to see it. He denies… he denies that it's soon time for his grandfather, and then… I don't know how he'll cope."

"Yugi's strong. He'll pull through. It'll be a tough time, but that's hardly surprising. The man's his only family."

"We're his family too."

Malik smiled. He wasn't that close to Yugi as Ryou was, but they were certainly friends. Their friendship would've probably been stronger if they could meet more often in person, but Malik couldn't leave the shop behind and Yugi didn't venture out much because of his striking resemblance to the Pharaoh.

"Malik! I thought I heard… Ryou, what a surprise!"

"Riishid," Ryou greeted the tall man, who entered the shop via the curtain. He was Malik's adoptive brother and a pretty good goldsmith. Ryou often wondered how Riishid could work with the fine precious metals; nothing was small or little about this man, and certainly not his hands.

"Malik, Ryou, do you want something to drink? Are you staying for dinner?"

Malik looked with anticipation to Ryou, and hid his disappointment when his friend declined.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to go home. Yugi'll want to have the incense as soon as possible."

"His grandfather?" Riishid inquired. Ryou answered affirmatively.

"Thank you for stopping by," Malik said. "Come see us again soon. Won't you come over for dinner, sometime? Take Yugi with you."

"That'd be wonderful," Ryou answered. "I'll keep you posted about the situation."

"Sure. Bye!" Malik and Riishid said and waved their friend goodbye.

"Ryou thankfully doesn't change," Riishid said, while busying himself with cleaning some of the tools. Malik had picked up a broom. "He's sure grown up to a kind, compassionate young man."

Malik snorted. "How admirable those traits might be, they won't come in handy if he really wants to be a judge. He'll has to apply the regular laws and regulations, and won't be able to do justice with his heart."

"The legal system will be too harsh for Ryou. He'd make a fine Priest though," Riishid said.

"He certainly would," a female voice chimed in. "We can always use a stable, restful person who can keep his head straight."

"Aishizu!" Malik fairly screamed, and dropped his broom to charge at the slender woman, and embraced her so tightly she started to squeal.

"Malik.. brother… I need air!"

He put her down, apologizing for his rough treatment. She smiled, but her eyes quickly scanned the store, darting from left to right.

It was common use that family ties were severed when one became a priest or priestess; after all, he or she belonged to a different social class. There were classes amongst priests themselves, almost forming a little society on their own. The priests of the temple were very much different from the ones of the Royal Palace, who fulfilled more an advisory task to the Pharaoh and kept high ranks in military or political factions at the same time. The position and function of the temple priests were shrouded in mystery; and because of their vocations, the common people kept them in high regard. Most of the time, temple priests were all but worshipped because of their knowledge and power, and they did nothing short but keeping up that mystified position.

"Who was that boy?" She asked, while she took off her coat. Malik looked up.

"Huh? Oh, that was Ryou. He's studying for becoming a scribe."

"Remarkable…" The young woman said, while staring at the door where Ryou just left through. She shrugged uncharacteristically and quickly went to embrace Riishid. She held great love for both her brothers, supporting them in their decision to leave the extensive Ishtar family. She knew how much it hurt them; even though their branch of the family was far acquainted from the most 'pure-blooded', direct descendants from the main Ishtar line, the traditions and rules of the Tomb Keepers clan wasn't something easy to leave behind.

The Priestess knew much about her family, knew about the most horrid initiation ritual the son and heir was exposed to, and was thankful that this didn't have to happen to Malik. Her vocation for Priestess made it more easy to leave the family, and at the day she left she appropriated the Tauk herself. Only in her deepest nightmare she'd admit that she was ashamed that she took the Item herself, but she also knew which Item the son and heir of the Tomb Keepers had taken and she knew about the hate and anger that flowed through his veins.

"Malik, you need to listen to me."

"Sister, please sit down, I'll get you something to drink…"

"There's no time. Riishid, stay, please, you need to hear this too."

"Something wrong?" The tall man's face scrunched up in a worried expression. "Aishizu…"

"Riishid, Malik, we share the same background. A blessed and a cursed background. I've come to tell you that our family name will come to haunt us once again."

"What? Are you implying that the family wants us back? But.. but they told us they'd leave us alone! I'm too far at the bottom of the line of direct descendants for the.. the ritual!"

"Malik, please, calm down." Riishid came to stand next to Malik, as the protective brother he'd always been. "Let your sister finish."

She shook her head. "The Tauk granted me visions… visions of the future, in which the Ishtar family will come closer and be torn once again. We're going to play a great part in this future- and not a very good one, I'm afraid."

"Aishizu…"

"I've seen so much hate, so much golden hate. I don't know what to make of it. I've seen you in my visions, Malik. You were in the middle of something gold, and there was something resembling a big, no, giant bird, almost dragon-like. I think, no, I'm sure… I'm sure that you're the half of a soul, Malik."

"What?"

"You have to find your Dark half," Aishizu continued. "The other half of your soul. You have to find it before it's too late. I don't know how much time there's left…"

"Sister, that prophecy was old before long," Malik interrupted her. He knew what she meant with her saying 'being blessed and cursed'; the Ishtars were renowned and famous for their historical knowledge and obsessive love for books and their collection of old artifacts. The blessed part was that the Ishtars had access to and formed large networks of extensive knowledge. Through one of these networks, Aishizu once had learned what Malik had dubbed "the Dark halves prophecy", though from what the Priestess had gathered, it looked more like a rumor, a fable, to him than a prophecy.

"Don't, Malik, just please, don't." She looked up, her blue eyes filled with determination. "Don't do this to me. I know it's true, and I know it's going to pass. All the Dark halves and the Light halves are present and close to each other. They're here to form the wholes of a being that's going to put a stop to the Shadow Realm and its monsters."

Malik bowed his head. He'd heard the rumors on the streets, and knew that the reporting of monsters was more and more common. Both he and Riishid knew to distinct fantasy from reality; the threat of the Shadow Realm was real.

"The Pharaoh is wise in his decisions, but he's blind in the dark and doesn't know which way to take. He's going to need every bit of his strength, every helping hand he can get. I have to talk to him, warn him, and make him clear what's about to happen. These are going to be dark times, Malik. Promise me, that whatever happens… you'll believe."

"I believe, I promise," Malik answered her, sounding very young and childlike. Aishizu smiled, a pained expression flashed over her face.

"I have to get back to the Palace," she said, barely a whisper. "I'll pray for you, my little brother. I'll pray to every deity to protect you in these dark times."

She was gone as fast as she'd entered, leaving the two Ishtars baffled. It was until now that Malik realized he held a death-like grip onto the broomstick. As if he was burned, he dropped it to the floor.

"Riishid…"

"I know."

He turned around and left for the workshop, chores forgotten. Malik gritted his teeth. He'd promised to his sister, but what was there to believe? Those bits and pieces of her visions, granted to her by a golden object, that was not to be trusted from the beginning? It was because of those cursed Items that the Ishtar family broke up and that caused so much grief. If only he had one of those Items himself… he shook his head. He was already glad he didn't have to subject to that Tomb Keepers initiation ritual he heard so much about; that was only 'destined' for the son and heir of the clan. Malik wondered for a slight moment.

Dark halves, dark times.. Aishizu really was a pessimistic person. His sister could be pretty gloomy because of her duties and tasks, but she'd always maintained a calm and levelheaded attitude. These visions must've gotten more to her than she wanted to let on.

* * *

Atemu carefully rolled up the papyrus and put it back in its small, clay container. The last notes and diary entries of his father still puzzled him; he was sure that a lot of answers were hidden in Akunamukanon's writings, but he just couldn't find them, nor figure out the cryptic references. He refused to believe his father was insane or impaired in any other way when writing this down – Atemu had intensively studied the notes, comparing them to Akunadin's writings and his own discoveries concerning the "Shadow Realm", again and again. Someone coughing politely next to him interrupted his train of thoughts. It was a servant.

"Pharaoh, Shimon Muran and priest Mahaado are here to see you."

"Finally!" Atemu almost spat into the face of the poor servant, who shrunk back from his Pharaoh. "Send them in!"

"We're already here," Shimon said and motioned the servant to leave. The elder advisor sat down in a teak chair, fanning himself, while the priest remained standing. Atemu wasn't used to see a pained and distressed look on the face of his most loyal priest. Mahaado was, as one of a very select few, intensively trained and skilled in wielding magic; pure, unaltered magic- the same magic that enabled him to deal with the current influx of monsters. He was also very convinced of the existence of a Shadow Realm, as soon as he heard Shimon's theories and speculations about it- Mahaado had always believed in the presence of multiple realms or 'planes', some visible and some invisible to the human eye. It was suffice to say that Seto wasn't that fond of Mahaado and his realms either.

"You look tired, Mahaado," Atemu tried to break the ice.

The Priest nodded. "My Pharaoh, sightings and reports of the monsters are increasing at an alarming rate. The streets are filled with more and more panicked rumors, upsetting and confusing the people. I can't deal with all these monsters myself; it drains too much of my magic."

"Shadi and Karim are assisting you wherever they can, aren't they?" Atemy asked.

"Yes, my Pharaoh. Together with their Items, they're of invaluable help," Shimon answered. "With his Ankh, Shadi can stabilize the monster and with his Scales, Karim can determine whether it's a good or a bad monster."

Atemu snorted. It was only recently that Shimon had told him about his theory that, even in the ominous Shadow Realm, there were good monsters and bad monsters- Atemu had chosen not to react, as the idea of a war among those monsters was really too much for him to comprehend. Still, Shimon had been very adamant about it.

"Mahaado is the only one with effective power and magic to put a stop at these creatures. If only we had the other Items, or knew of a way to connect them…" Atemu mused.

"I'm sorry I can't help you with that," Shimon said, low in his throat.

"It's not your fault, Shimon. My father didn't involve you in the process, though I'd give up half of my Kingdom for the other Items, or at least for the proper knowledge how to stop this threat."

"My Pharaoh, I've been sensing these strong currents lately," Mahaado said, in his usual, calm voice. "Bad currents. Something is shifting in the magical plane, like the Scales going out of balance. There are so many powers in this world that we don't understand, Pharaoh. Some of these powers are manifested in the monsters we've seen lately… and I think there's more to come. Some of these powers is heading towards us, one way or the other."

"Can you… probe or something, if this magic is good or bad?"

"From what I sense, my Pharaoh, this power is divided into multiple torrents. I can't really express what I'm feeling. From what I've gathered, it feels like strong pride, determination and hatred; a very bizarre mix of emotions. All I know is that it doesn't feel right."

"Hatred? That reminds me of what Aishizu said: _"We're in for a very tough time, Pharaoh. A tough time that's going to demand sacrifices from us, and giving nothing but sadness and torture in return. I've seen blue skies, red blood and golden hate. I'm sorry, so sorry."_

"Blue skies, red blood and golden hate?" Mahaado repeated the words. "I don't get it…" He shifted from one foot to the other. "Why would there be so much hate?"

"May I remind you that Aishizu's Tauk has always worked perfectly, and that we have to take this vision of her very seriously?" Shimon mentioned. As the eldest advisor, his word held much power, much to Seto's infuriation. The tall High Priest had an unhealthy dose of aversion to anything the elder man said, certainly if it pertained to the monster sightings and the Shadow Realm.

"How serious can we take a vision of blue skies, red blood and golden hate, and feelings of anxiety and danger? There's something coming our way, and there's nothing we can do! I want to protect my people, and I don't know what from! From those monsters, that keep appearing and disappearing, from that Shadow Realm of yours that somehow seems to exist. How serious do you want me to be when talking about beating something that I can't see?"

Shimon looked defeated. Mahaado clenched his fists.

"My Pharaoh, you have my word that I'll do everything in my power to help you and to put an end to this!"

Atemu pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know, Mahaado, I know. It's not your fault- it's not anyone's fault." He looked up. "Shimon, you must tell me everything that you can remember from what my father told you about the Items."

"I already told you everything I know, my Pharaoh. Your father mostly spoke with priest Akunadin- I was only an advisor, and my advice wasn't requested for this issue. He took this matter in his own hand, decreasing the number of people involved; probably to prevent the news from leaking out or arousing panic or suspicion. I don't even know where the rest of the Items are and how they work. We miss the Rod, the Ring, and the Eye- the most powerful ones, besides the Puzzle , and we haven't succeeded in tracking them down, even with the help of Aishizu's Tauk. It really is a shame. I'm sorry Pharaoh, but-"

"'I'm sorry' doesn't help me!" Atemu raised his voice. "Call the Priests together. We're going to look for those Items and figure out how they work ourselves. If need be, we test them out and learn from our mistakes. If this Shadow Realm needs to be contained, than contain it we will."

Mahaado looked shocked at the outburst, but changed his expression to one of determination. "I will warn the others."

"Aishizu is not here at the moment," Shimon said tentatively, eyeing Atemu. "She went out… to…"

"Visit her younger brother," the Pharaoh filled in. He knew about the unwritten tradition of severing family ties after the initial vocation, and couldn't blame his only female advisor to get family sick. He decided to let it slide. It was a dumb tradition to him anyway; one of the many he wanted to adjust or abolish. It were moments like these he wished he wasn't surrounded by elder advisors or priests, but with friends he could count on no matter what, or a younger brother himself, for talking to. If only father and mother hadn't died so young and left him with this nation to reign- he put an end to these thoughts and shifted in his chair.

"You're excused, Mahaado. Shimon, stay a while."

The priest took a bow, his headpiece slightly revealing some strands of his long, chestnut hair, and turned around to leave the room. Shimon made himself comfortable in the chair, digging up papers from his robe and putting them on the desk. Atemu bit his lip, took a deep sigh, and helped the elder man spreading out the papers.

* * *

It was silent in the bedroom. Akeifa traced lazily circles on Mariku's chest. Even in sleep, his Egyptian friend seemed tensed and plagued by the anger and hate he'd felt his entire life; Akeifa couldn't remember for the life of him if he'd ever seen Mariku really relaxed or free from any worries.

The cotton curtains moved in the faint early evening breeze, filtering the setting sunlight to an impressive palette of golden and orange colors. Clothing was strewn all over the marble floor, and one particular item caught a glimpse of the golden light. The peculiar rod with the sphere and the tipped wing blades caught the thief's attention. This item was a part of the infamous Millennium Items. Seven Items, and he already had one- the Ring. The thief wondered what was so important about the Items. Mariku had mentioned opening the Gates of Hell, and that something called the Shadow Realm didn't settle with him well either.

On the other hand, that much money would settle him for the rest of his life, a comfortable, luxurious life. Akeifa had been fleeing and running his entire life, and a mansion and settling down sounded nice to him. If he asked Mariku for advice, maybe he could set up a business like him. The idea of the King of Thieves becoming a 'honest' tradesman made him snort. _So many gold for the Items. They were obviously important, not to mention the Gates of Hell and that Shadow Realm thing... _Akeifa grinned. Maybe he could use the Items for himself. Knowledge was power, and half of Mariku's empire was built on exclusive knowledge, available to the highest bidder.

Mariku shifted and moved his head a bit to the left. Absent mindedly, Akeifa played with the long strands of sun bleached hair. For some reason, Mariku's thick hair never felt smooth, but always coarse and unkempt, even more so than his own. Akeifa buried his hands in the hair and tugged a little, but didn't get a reaction.

The one thing Akeifa appreciated most about Mariku was that he never asked questions, never whined and never moped about being alone or being left out. Akeifa knew that they didn't share much but the occasional night together and he sure as hell didn't feel anything for Mariku in terms of love or commitment. Still, he owed the Egyptian much. After the destruction of his birth village Kuru Eruna, and walking around with much hate and anger on his own, Akeifa had nowhere to go and nothing to eat or to live for until Mariku found him and took him to his own house, underground.

"You know, I can hear you think."

"At least I'm thinking."

"Ha ha." Mariku turned around to face him. Bland violet eyes rested upon the King of Thieves. "Something the matter? You look worried."

"No, not worried." Akeifa forced himself to look Mariku straight in the eyes. That was the one thing he appreciated the least about him- his eyes. Mariku's lavender eyes bore no pupils, and always wore the same lifeless expression. It made it very difficult to read his expression, and dangerous to boot for the thief, who judged his predicament by the look of one another's eyes. He believed that anger and pain had burned out every single emotion in Mariku's eyes, about the same time the young Egyptian had to undergo his Tomb Keeper initiation.

"Not worried," Mariku repeated. He darted with his tongue over his lips. "Why the worried look, then?"

"Those Items… they weren't forged from only gold, now were they?"

"No. They needed another sacrifice to make them work. The same sacrifice that's going to work against them."

Kuru Eruna. A whole village was slaughtered and sacrificed to forge golden Items no one knew even the purpose of. Akeifa looked at Mariku, who just stared back at him.

"The bastards."

A small smile showed itself on Mariku's face, before he promptly got up and moved so quickly out of the bed he matched Akeifa's speedy skills. He picked up a robe from the floor and threw it around him. No matter what position, Mariku never showed anyone his back or allowed touching it. Akeifa was aware of the heavy scars, carved into the tender flesh at a young age. He moved out of the bed on his own, looking for his sandals.

"Your father was really weird, you know that?"

"I'm well aware of that. Why else did you think I killed him?"

Mariku's smile was nothing short of outright creepy. Akeifa shuddered. He prided himself in being one of the greatest thieves- he didn't wear the title of King of Thieves for nothing- but he never killed before. Threatened to kill, knocked some people unconscious, broke a few limbs of those standing in his way- but never killed in cold blood.

"I'll do it."

"I knew you'd do it."

"One gold bag per item, one extra for the Pharaoh's Item."

"Deal," Mariku said. Akeifa grimaced. His suspicions were confirmed. If even Mariku agreed with the insane amount of gold for those Items, there was much more going on than he imagined. The thief started to dress himself- skirt, hooded robe, maroon cloak, and sandals- and started donning his jewelry.

"I need some time to prepare. One does not walk into the Royal Palace at night."

"Ask Bobasa for supplies. We have everything you need, and if we don't, I'll make sure we get it."

"I'll see him right away."

"Won't you join me for dinner?"

"Sure." Akeifa turned around. Mariku only wore the robe, hardly covering his body. "Dinner and more."

The satisfactory smile on Mariku's face pleased him somehow and he left the room in search for Bobasa. He felt those violet eyes bore into his back, for a long time to come.

Footnotes:

1)_ Masa'a alkair _good afternoon

2) _Ya aziz _very informal way of saying "My friend", implies affection


End file.
